


Glory Days

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria wants something different for them tonight.  Kink Bingo, for the square "historical roleplay."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Days

Prussia tugs awkwardly at his surcoat - it doesn't quite fit him right anymore, it's been a while since he was a Teutonic Knight. "Österreich," he begins, glaring at the other country. "What are we-?"

Austria, in much rougher clothes than Prussia is used to seeing him in, raises a hand. "First of all, Ostarrîchi. Second of all, what are we doing? As I told you before, we are roleplaying. In this case, as our younger selves. I don't believe I definitely established an exact timeframe."

"I get all that, Ostarrîchi," Prussia says pointedly. "What I don't get is why the hell we're even bothering to do this. Can't we just fuck?"

"Some people," Austria patiently replies, "enjoy bringing some new experiences into their sex life. They feel it livens things up. Besides which, I let you use the handcuffs a few weeks ago."

"I remember that." How could he forget? Austria with his hands cuffed behind his back, completely at his mercy - wait, he had sex now to focus on. "Still don't get why you want to do this in particular."

Austria sighs. "Tell me about yourself now."

That makes Prussia grin, "The most awesome, badass nation on the face of the ear-"

"More realistically, describe yourself." Austria's frown is firm.

"...Former nation, kind of half of a country but getting less and less of it every day as people stop thinking of themselves as East or West." Prussia groans. "Don't remind me."

"Exactly." Austria is no longer frowning. "Describe yourself when you were a Teutonic Knight."

"I was badass," Prussia answers immediately. "I was awesome. People were afraid of me. I could invade other countries, I could convert people, I was _something_." His voice is more confident now, and he grins.

Now Austria's expression can be described as an actual smile. "You understand. Tonight I want to see that side of you. I want to be dominated by one of the most feared military forces in Europe. I want to be helpless against your sword."

"Should I actually get my sword, or-?"

"No. This was a metaphorical sword."

Prussia's grin widens. "All you had to do was ask." He then yanks fiercely on Austria's shirt, pulling him into a bruising kiss.

The kiss is hard and rough, just the way Prussia does things. He tears off Austria's clothes, ignoring his complaints, and bites neck, chest, thighs, anything that makes Austria wince when he does it and whimper when he soothes it with his tongue.

Prussia next works on getting off his own clothes. As he does it, he watches. Austria is lying back, his eyes lidded and his cheeks red, lips parted slightly. He doesn't think he could come up with a hotter picture of Austria right now.

When he's done undressing, he lubes himself up - he doesn't _actually_ want to hurt Austria... well, maybe just a little - and leans down to whisper in Austria's ear. "You can give in now, Ostarrîchi, or we can do this the hard way."

Austria's a good actor. Even though his eyes are hazy from arousal, his voice shakes with terror. "I will never submit to you."

"Hard way it is," Prussia says cheerfully, and thrusts in for the first time.

He doesn't go easy on him. Prussia's thrusts are hard and fast, pressing Austria up against the headboard. The cries he draws out could easily be either pleasure or pain, but for his part they're distinctly pleasure.

Austria comes first, burying his face into his pillow to muffle his moans. After a little bit, Prussia follows suit, and he pulls out of him before collapsing on the bed beside him.

"...Teutonic me is hot, huh." He grins, weakly. "I'll have to remember that."


End file.
